


Companion pieces to LeFey's Series ""So Inclined""

by terma_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: What would the Director do if she suddenly saw her agents cavorting with each other?
Relationships: Victor Mansfield/Mac Ramsey
Kudos: 1
Collections: TER/MA





	1. Warped

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Feedback pretty please! Spoilers: LeFey's So Inclined series: Straight, Bent and At Odd AnglesI suggest you read them, they are amazing pieces of fic and explain what this one is all about. Sequel/Series: This is a companion piece to the above stories. Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me, they belong to Alliance/Atlantis, although they like to get out once in awhile andplay. Elliot and Section Six belong to LeFey. Scott belongs to me. Notes: When I read LeFey's stories, it stirred something inside me. Thank you LeFey for making Vic and Mac speak to me again after such a long time. Thanks also to Aries and Amy B. for supreme beta. LeFey also beta'd and help me get it just right—without her, there would be no story.

  
**Warped**

It was Friday night and the Director was sitting in her private office- alone. She was in her red dress wearing her _fuck me_ pumps, but she wasn't going to be doing any of _that_ this evening. She sighed and leaned forward, her chin cradled in her hand. Her date for the eveninghad come down with some kind of virus, and had cancelled on her at the last minute. She was not pleased, and had immediately sent two agents out to verify if his story was true. Alas, her date was indeed violently ill, and not standing her up. "Good," she'd said when she found out. 

So, here she was, all dressed up and no where to go, except for here, and her bank of video monitors, where she kept an eye on her agents. Yes, they were _her_ agents, and anyone who disagreed with that fact was sadly mistaken. 

She stared at the row of small screens before her and let out a sigh;she didn't even have anyone to spy upon. Even Victor was out! She was about to turn them all off, and go check on the Cleaners to see if theyneeded help _cleaning_ anything, when Victor came home. He had a pizza in one hand, and a case of beer in the other. He placed bothitems on the coffee table then turned on the hockey game. 

"Victor, you really do need to get a life," she said as she cupped her chin in her hand again. 

He ate the pizza and drank the beer while she watched him watch the game. She didn't mind hockey, as a matter of fact she rather enjoyedit. The game was fast, and violent, and the men were big... _and sweaty._ She smirked to herself. _What would happen if I just casually dropped by to visit Mr. Mansfield this evening?_ she mused. _We could sit and drink beer... no, I'd have to bring some gin... andwatch the game, while we cuddled on the couch... No. Don't go there. _That_ is a dangerous place._

Of all her agents, Victor was her favourite; he'd been with her the longest, and they knew each other's limits well. _Or do we?_

She zoomed in and studied his face, his prominent cheekbones, his green eyes and those very long eyelashes, that delectable mouth. He was very good looking, and he was a very charming man when he wanted to be. Why was he sitting here alone on a Friday night? She knew he had a dark side, all cops did, and there were many times that she had wanted to explore that dark side... _That is also a dangerous place._

In the beginning, she had tried all of her moves on him, including showing up in a fur coat, with nothing underneath, in the middle of thenight, but Victor did not bite. No, she was a strong woman, a woman with a purpose, a woman who could take care of herself, certainly not Victor's type. _No wonder that so-called _relationship_ with Li Ann was such a fiasco. _ So, she left him alone to gather his stray lambsand herd them into his arms, away from the big bad wolves. Someone more interesting would eventually come along for her to turn her attentionto. That someone was Mac Ramsey. 

Mac was definitely wild and needed to be broken. From the first time she'd laid eyes on Mr. Ramsey, she knew she'd have to work him over good to get him to submit to her. And God knows she's tried. But the teasing and relentless taunting excited her more than having him as a notch on her bedpost. _The thrill of the hunt is always moreexciting than the kill._ Although in her fantasies, the kill was always hers. 

Just then, there was a knock on Victor's door. The Director perked up finally something was happening. Victor got up, went to the door and opened it. Mac was on the other side. _My, my, this isinteresting._ Victor braced himself against the door frame with one hand, and held onto the doorknob with the other. 

"You're early," he said. 

The Director arched an eyebrow and turned up the volume. 

"I got finished at the gym early," Mac answered. 

Victor sniffed the air. "Did you shower?" 

"Of course I showered. Unlike you, I'm not a heathen." 

Vic grunted. 

"Are you going to let me in, or what?" Mac said, and put a hand on his hip and smiled. 

Victor reached out and dragged his index finger down Mac's chest before pulling him through doorway and slamming the door behind them. "I'm all up for _or what_." He then put his arms around the other agent and kissed him fiercely. Mac did not struggle instead he leaned into Vic's embrace, and nibbled on the corner of his mouth. 

The Director raised the eyebrow higher, and let out a tiny gasp. When had this started? By the way they held each other, it looked like theyhad been doing this for quite some time. 

Reluctantly, she tore her eyes away from the screen for a moment, wheeled her chair around, and flung open the large cabinet behind her. 

_Nathan, you are a good boy._ Before her were videotapes, one for every day of the past year, all neatly labeled and indexed as to whatday was recorded. She was the only one, however, who knew the contents. She grabbed one at random, and shoved it into the television/video cassette recorder that sat on the desk adjacent to the bank ofmonitors. She quickly gazed back to the monitor, where Mac and Vic had settled on the couch, both sipping a beer. Mac leaned back onto Victor's chestand into his embrace. 

She looked back at the tape case; it was dated four months ago. She forwarded it to a spot where she thought evening was, and hit play. The image of Victor and Mac popped onto the television screen. They were fully clothed and kissing each other, but their fingers werelocked together, and it looked like they were fighting each other for dominance. The Director smirked to herself; _that_ didn't surprise herin the least bit. Mac and Vic fought each other every step of the way,why would kissing be any different? They kissed for a long time until moving down to their knees before each other. Their knuckles showed white, and they seemed to be growling at each other. After a long while, Mac started to moan and grunt and move his hips back and forth. 

Finally, he broke away with a gasp, "Okay, okay, fuck! I'm off my game, you're on top." 

Victor punched the air, then clapped his hands before rubbing them together. "Which way shall I torture Mac Ramsey tonight?" 

Mac groaned. 

"Aww, c'mon, Mac, the night's still young. You could win a round, yet." 

Mac rolled his eyes, and started to move away when Vic grabbed his arm and pulled him in close. He cupped the other agent's chin in his hand and kissed him gently. "I thought you liked it when I won, when you're the focus of my undivided attention?" He kissed him again. 

Mac pulled away and whispered, "I just hate to lose." 

Vic smirked, "So do I, but those are the rules." He released Mac and they both got to their feet. 

The Director was baffled, what rules? She ejected that tape and inserted another one. This showed much the same thing, both men kneeling before each other, but this time they were naked, and drippingthe wax from birthday candles on each other's genitalia. 

The Director's jaw nearly hit the floor and moisture began to form between her legs. Tiny beads of sweat prickled all over her body. Shehad witnessed and been a part of many things, but she had never witnessed two of her male agents doing this before.... except inSection Six, but that was a different matter altogether. 

Section Six is considered an urban legend among the agents at the Agency; but it does exist. Only a few Directors and other people know of it. The agents in Section Six are a vivacious bunch, plucked from what could be considered _alternative_ careers. Sex clubs, stripjoints, bordellos, and various _other_ professions. They are masters at their craft, able to persuade anyone to do just about anything. They can seduce a foreign dignitary and have all his or her secrets in a matterof minutes. _Yes, the agents in Section Six did have a gift, especiallyyoung Scott and that friend of his, Timothy..._ Section Six is kept separate from the rest of the agency, for security reasons, but theagents in Section Six spy on their unsuspecting colleagues for fun. They havetheir favourites, and Victor Mansfield is one of them. _Victor is everyone's favourite, yet he's oblivious to that fact..._ Herattention shifted back to the screen. 

"See, Ramsey," Vic started. "Having all that hair has its disadvantages." He stopped talking as another drop of wax hit his balls, making him breathe in sharply. After a minute, he continued,"If you keep it short like I do, then the wax is a lot easier to get out." 

Mac grimaced as the wax dribbled down the inside of one thigh, "At least I can _grow_ body hair, Mr.-chest-of-a-twelve-year-old." 

The Director saw Vic's eyes darken, and his lips purse together. He raised the hand holding the candle, and let a few droops land on thetip of Mac's cock. A howl escaped the young man's lips as the hot liquid wax burned the flesh. 

She stopped the tape, panting, not wanting to see what happened next, for fear of combusting. She opened the little fridge under her deskand extracted a large bottle of water, clasping it to her breasts for amoment to cool herself off. Then she forgave etiquette and drank right fromthe bottle. After healthy gulps of the cool water, she brought out a litreof Vodka, and took a large swig from that bottle as well. When she could move without her body going into spontaneous orgasm, she looked at the monitor to see what was happening in Victor's apartment right now. 

Both men had abandoned their beer and were kissing each other again; Victor was stroking Mac's shoulders and running his hands down Mac's back to his ass. Mac burrowed deeper into Vic's embrace. 

She fast forwarded the tape a few minutes, then reached out and pressed play on the VCR again, shaking with anticipation. Victor was shaving Mac's pubic hair with a razor. She watched in astonishment and amusement as a patch of bare skin was revealed on an otherwise hairy body. Mac was whimpering, not out of pleasure or pain, but out of defeat. 

"This is nothing," Victor purred. "Wait till it starts to grow back." 

Her eyes darted to the monitor, the boys were still snuggling with eachother on the couch, and then her gaze went back to the television. Vicwas wiping Mac clean. 

"Smooth as a baby," he whispered. 

She watched as Victor caressed the now naked balls of Mac Ramsey with his fingertips, a silk scarf, and what looked like to be a sable paintbrush, making the man buck and moan with every stroke. After many minutes of relentless torture, Vic bent down and kissed Mac on the lips. A sigh and a moan left the Director's mouth as well asMac's. She turned the sound up. 

"You wanna come, baby?" he whispered. 

Mac nodded his head, seeming to have lost the ability to speak, and whimpered. 

Vic wrapped his hand around Mac's stiff member and stroked it firmly, "Come," was all he said. 

Mac bucked up again, his hands clenching the bed covers as he thrust up into Vic's hand. White semen spurted out and onto Vic's hand then dribbled down. Vic smiled as he stripped the remnants from his lover'scock, then gave him a minute of glory before cleaning him up. He then climbed back onto the bed and lay down beside the younger man, holding him, kissing him until Mac recovered. Mac then began moving down Vic's body, kissing and caressing and licking most everywhere.... 

Movement on the other screen made the Director avert her gaze for a moment. Mac and Vic had shifted positions and were both stretched out on the couch and still kissing each other, but stronger now. 

A gasp from the television brought her gaze back to that screen. Mac'smouth was on Vic's cock and was giving quite an exquisite blowjob, if she didn't say so, herself. Slowly, his mouth moved over the large organ, licking and sucking the head very slowly. Vic's mouth was open, and he was panting Mac's name. The Director had never seen Vic so...relaxed. He had let go of all his defenses and was just enjoying himself. He was sexier now, than she had ever seen him before. 

Vic's voice caught in the back of his throat, and he put his hand on Mac's head. Mac pulled his mouth off of Victor and finished him with his hand. He came with a cry and shot his fluid all over his chest. The Director squeezed her legs together and gasped, she hadn't seen anything that erotic in a long while. Her body shuddered and the wetness between her legs throbbed with need. 

She picked up the phone and dialed a number, her chest still heaving. "Section Six?... yes... yes it is... is anyone particularly lonelytonight? ... Good, I'll be right down." She hung up the phone, picked a videotape from her collection at random, and left her office. 

* * *

It took the Director an entire month to review all the tapes from her vault. She had moved most of them into her home, so she could look at them in a more intimate surrounding. She saw how Victor and Mac's relationship had started, and how their gladiator-like battles from a night of drunken bravado had turned into a loving relationship. 

She met with them every Saturday night from her office surveillance desk, a glass of wine in her hand, the lights low, soft music playingin the background, and Scott from Section Six on standby, waiting for her call. Last week, however, Scott was unavailable, due to some sort of mission, so she had to _make do_. 

She shuddered as she remembered how Vic sucked on Mac's cock, while Mac watched them in the mirror beside the bed. She had reached down and pulled her silk panties down her smooth legs, kicked them off, and spread her legs. She had dragged her fingernails up theinside of her own thigh, moaning slightly. She had shivered as she watched Vic pull off of Mac's cock and start to give the younger man a rub down. The oil glistened in the light from the bedside lamp, making Mac's body to take on an ethereal glow. Vic had teased Mac's thighs with his thumbs, bringing them up and down the tops of them, almost caressing Mac's balls, but not quite. The younger agent had whimpered in protest, but was silenced with a long kiss. The Director hadcaressed between her own legs, the coarse hair tickling her fingers. Slowly shehad spread her legs wide, and moved her fingers past the outer lips andinside. She'd gasped as her own fingers teased her wet heat, goosebumps prickling up across her chest. She had watched Vic caress down Mac's legs and back up again, barely skimming his balls. 

Both she and Mac had moaned at the same time as he left the sac and hard cock untouched. Slowly, Vic had moved up Mac's abs to a nipple, causing the Director to pinch her own through the flimsy lace and silk of her shirt. Vic had teased the hard buds relentlessly, moving theoil around Mac's chest. He had then leaned forward and kissed the prone agent again, his lips barely brushing the other pair. The Director hadmoved her fingers back and forth, moaning as she slid them deeper inside herself. She had heard Mac whisper, "please..." He'd gasped. "Please, Vic, I need you." 

Vic had knelt up and the Director could see Vic needed Mac as well. His dusky cock stood proud from his body, a drop of moisture glistening at the tip. His cheeks were flushed pink. The Director hadshuddered at the sight of Victor's perfect body, his hard cock. God, how she had wished that was she instead of Mac that was being caressed so lovingly. Yes, Victor with the beautiful green eyes, theone everyone wanted, the one _she_ wanted but could never have. Somehow Mac had gotten into his heart and won over them all... 

She had moved her fingers faster and hooked them to contact with her g-spot. Victor had petted himself and Mac with practiced strokes, eachman letting out tiny moans with each pull. Vic's eyes had been closed and his long lashes were heavy fringes of black resting on his cheeks. 

Suddenly, he had opened his mouth to let out a gasp, and he had licked his lips. That simple act had caused the Director to moan his name outloud. She had thought about how he was so perfect, yet didn't realize it. She had wanted to be there, kissing him, making love to him. She had only got to kiss him once, at the agency awards. He had tapped hischeek, and she had almost giggled like a schoolgirl. She had kissed him briefly, his recently shaved cheek smooth under her lips. What shewouldn't have done to feel his tender lips under hers, his pink tonguein her mouth... She had felt her orgasm coming; it was close. She stole one more look at Vic, head back, stroking himself, before she had closed her eyes and moaned. Liquid had gushed over her fingers as she rubbed that tender spot inside herself over and over again. She had mouthed "Vic", yet no sound came out. Her body had shook until she was spent, Victor and Mac coming soon after... 

She shook herself mentally and brought herself back to the present. Just thinking about them sent shivers down her spine and made certain parts of her moist. She sat there for long minutes, thinking about sexwith Murphy and Camier to calm herself down. That began to turn her off, so she went back to thinking about Vic and Mac. She had noticed afew things about her agents' relationship that puzzled her. 

They never went out. They never went dancing, or for dinner, or for drinks, unless the agency collectively went for one after aparticularly grueling day. If Vic and Mac did have dinner, it was usually take out,or Victor cooked for them. The Director took a minute and remembered how Pad Thai had become Vic's Pad Thighs one evening, but that was a long story. That particular videotape was one of her favourites, and a duplicate had been made, lest she wear the original out... she made a habit of watching that one regularly. 

Another thing was that Victor was in clear denial of his sexuality. Hewas wrestling with some inner monster that told him what he and Mac were doing was wrong in some way. He clearly didn't want to be the submissive in the relationship, without ever realizing that theredidn't have to be one. 

The last thing that she had noticed was that there was no penetrationin the whole eight months they had been together. They had tried, however... she shook her head as she remembered Vic, lips swollen from kisses and passion, and Mac, tenderly bringing his lover up onto all fours. He had kissed down Vic's back, massaging his legs and ass cheeks, caressing his balls. Then Mac had moved into position and had started to drive home. The Director had yelled "No!" out loud at the same time Vic had on the tape. There was no preparation, and not a drop of lubrication. It was if they didn't know what they were doing. 

Mac had stopped at the outcry of his lover and Vic had begged him to pull out. When he did, there was blood. Victor jumped out of bed and fled to the bathroom, leaving Mac to wipe the blood off of his rapidly softening cock with some nearby tissues. Mac had put his head in his hands and then punched the bed. Then, with a great sigh, he started toget dressed. Victor had come back a few minutes later and asked, "What are you doing?" 

"I didn't come here to hurt you," Mac replied. "I'm going home." 

"It's... it's not your fault. You were trying to make me feel good." Victor reached out and tenderly touched Mac's face. With that simple act, the Director was convinced that Victor had truly given his heartto Mac. He was so open, so full of love, that he was willing to overlook this horrible encounter and forgave him on the spot. 

"I didn't do a very good job of making you feel good." Mac looked down at the floor. "I made you fucking bleed, Victor. I can't do thatto you." 

Victor tilted the other agent's head up to meet his. Mac's eyes were brimming with tears. "We can still make each other feel good, we don'tneed to do that." 

Mac had probably wanted to do that very much, but now there would be no chance of that happening. Victor removed Mac's clothing and brought him back to bed. He then teased Mac to the brink, and this time Mac was on all fours. Vic rubbed his cock over and between Mac's ass cheeks, but never actually penetrated the younger man. He reached down and fondled Mac's balls before stroking him to completion. He came himself a few seconds later, shooting all over Mac's back... 

She was really going to have to do something about that; she needed to have someone give them some... guidance. Victor's birthday was coming up, maybe she could give him a _special_ gift... 

Both Vic and Mac entering Vic's apartment jolted the Director back to the present. They had bags of take out from two different Chinese Food restaurants in their hands. The Director sat back in her chairand sipped her wine, a sly grin on her lips. She had worn her sexiestoutfit today, and had peppered her daily meeting with innuendo, just to get the boys hot and bothered. The more hot and bothered they got the better viewing it was for her. _I'm giving them one last chance. Ifthey fail to consummate their relationship tonight, I'll turn them overto Section Six._

She watched with anticipation as both men dropped the food on Vic's coffee table and started rooting through the bags. That lasted about aminute before they attacked each other with a feral lust, like the Director knew they would. She stroked her thigh as she watched them take each other's clothes off, flinging them all over Vic's livingroom. They shoved the coffee table out of the way, and were now on the floor, writhing up against each other like cats in heat. Mac's hand stroked the crack of Vic's ass, and the Director knew just what he wanted. Victor, on the other hand, flinched and moved Mac's hand around to cup his balls instead. 

The Director sighed as the two men held on to each other's cocks, Mac pumping his hips into the substitution he was forced to take. They were enjoying himself immensely, however, and they did seem quite content to keep it _clean_. They were both experts in frottage, and Mac's oral skills were something to behold... No, they had to betaught how it was done, as they both obviously did not have a clue. Particularly Victor. She picked up the phone. 

"Nathan, be a dear and page Section Six for me. Yes. No. I would like you to tell them that Victor Mansfield is up for grabs and thefirst agent to arrive in my office can have him. Nathan... Nathan... Nathan calm down... I'm sorry, Nathan, I didn't realize you felt that way. Perhaps I can work something out for you. Yes. Yes. For now please page Section Six... Yes... Thank you, Nathan." The Director hung up the phone and shook her head before giving a short sigh. She brought up the lights and stood behind her desk, riding crop caressing her cleavage, as she looked at her agents on the small monitor. They had both just come and were kissing each other lazily, bliss showing ontheir faces. 

About ten seconds later, the entire Section Six came bursting through the door to her office. One of them skidded to her desk on the shiny black floor and smiled at her. He was tall, and slim with dark hairand hazel eyes that showed a hint of mischief. His mouth was said to bethe most talented mouth in the agency, but after what the Director had seenMac achieve, she wondered if Mr. Ramsey couldn't give him a run for his money. He would be perfect for her little plan. He stood there, hand on his hip, not a glimmer of sweat on his bow, waiting to be acknowledged. 

"Congratulations, Elliot," she purred and leaned toward the agent, the tip of her riding crop tapping against his cheek. "You are thewinner." 

"Yesssss," Elliot punched the air, but composed himself quickly. 

"Young Elliot has won the prize. You may all go now." 

A moan went through the rest of the agents at the knowledge that they lost. The Director happened to glance at her monitor and saw that Victor and Mac were still naked and feeding each other the Chinese food with their hands. Their cocks were springing back to life and Macwas sucking on Victor's fingers. _I must really have made an impression this afternoon._ She looked up at the departing agents andsmacked her riding crop down on the desk, causing them to turn and look at her. 

"Scott, you may stay." 

Scott smiled his toothy grin at her and lingered on, his blue eyes glittering, as he knew what the Director wanted him for. He sunk down in one of her chairs, sprawled out wantonly; a bulge already formed in his dress trousers. 

The Director breathed in a silent gasp and turned her attention back to Elliot. _I'm going to need a protein shake after this._ She handed a videotape to the agent. "Watch this and come back to me in an hour..." She glanced at Scott who was lazily drawing circles over one of his thighs with his index finger. "Wait, better make that two." Shelooked at him slyly, "Unless you would like to stay?" 

Elliot smiled at her, and fondled the case to the videotape before leaning forward. "I'd rather not." He then spun on his heel andwalked out of the office. 

The Director looked over at Scott waiting for her, then glanced back atVictor and Mac. Vic had spread Mac's cock with bright pink sweet and sour sauce and was now licking it off. She whimpered out loud and motioned to Scott to come over to her desk, what she really wanted was to be nestled in between her two agents, but for now she took what she could get. _Let's just hope Elliot can do something with themboth._

THE END

* * *

Once A Thief: V/M   
Rating: NC-17 for a couple of naughty words and major amounts of m/m sex.   
Feedback pretty please! [email removed]   
Webpages: <http://denofsin.slashcity.tv/>   
Spoilers: LeFey's So Inclined series: Straight, Bent and At Odd Angles I suggest you read them, they are amazing pieces of fic and explain what this one is all about.   
Sequel/Series: This is a companion piece to the above stories.   
Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me, they belong to Alliance/Atlantis, although they like to get out once in awhile andplay.   
Elliot and Section Six belong to LeFey. Scott belongs to me.   
Notes: When I read LeFey's stories, it stirred something inside me.  
What would the Director do if she suddenly saw her agents cavorting with each other?   
Thank you LeFey for making Vic and Mac speak to me again after such a long time. Thanks also to Aries and Amy B. for supreme beta.   
LeFey also beta'd and help me get it just right—without her, there would be no story.   
12/99   
---


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would the Director do if she suddenly saw her agents cavorting with each other?

  
**Epilogue**

"Still don't like me?" Mac asked. 

Vic turned his face up towards him. 

"I love you, Mac. I figured that out tonight." 

Mac looked down at Vic. "I love you, Vic." His words were almost a gasp. "God help me! I love you so." 

* * *

The Director wiped a tear from her eye with the corner of her handkerchief, then sniffed and delicately wiped her nose. // I'm getting romantic in my... mature state.// She sniffed again as she watched them settle down beside each other, Mac's head on Vic's chest, long limbs twined around long limbs. She gave a pleased sigh, this is just what she wanted, both of her agents happy, sated and sleeping sound. They looked angelic... // Angels with tarnished halos//. 

She watched them in their slumber, both men beautifully nude against the pillows on the bed. She made a mental note to have a painting made of this scene as soon as possible for her collection. She was still watching them sleep when Eliott arrived. He quietly walked over to her desk, and leaned over it to see the men on the monitor. 

"They should be out for a while," he said. 

The Director swiveled around in her chair, then stood and sat on the edge of her desk. "Yes, you wore them out, congratulations." She leaned forward, "and thank you." 

"You're welcome," he grinned. "The assignment was my pleasure. If you have any other agents with the same... problem, give me a call." He was about to step back when the Director grabbed him by the shoulder. She leaned in close and sniffed him before she purred, "My, my, you smell like you enjoyed yourself." 

He raised an eyebrow and gave a mischievous smile. "And you smell like..." 

She put her finger up to his lips and silenced him. "Now, now, young Eliott, you don't want to say anything that may jeopardize your reward." 

"Reward?" he mumbled against her finger. 

She moved her hand down to cup his chin and moved in closer, brushing his lips with her own. "Anything you want," she whispered, her long lashes brushing against his cheek. 

Eliott licked his lips, which brought his tongue in direct contact with the Director's lips. Neither of them flinched. "Anything?" 

"Anything..." she breathed. 

He stood there for a second, he could feel the heat radiating off of her body, he could smell her arousal, he could feel her lips barely touching his own, making him want to press them to his own for some strange reason. "I want..." 

"Yes..." 

"I want..." 

The Director brushed her lips across Eliott's again. "Tell me what you want, Eliott." 

"I want the other Victor." 

The Director pulled away slowly, letting her fingers trail down Eliott's chest from his chin. "There is no other Victor." 

"Yes there is." This time, it was he that leaned over the desk, stroking the silk of her dress. "There's another team that looks exactly like Mansfield, Ramsey and Tsai. I want the one who looks just like Vic. I want him as my prize." 

She stared at him for a moment before a sly smile crossed her lips, then leaned forward again. She moved in to kiss him, but stopped short and pulled away. "I'll see what I can do." She then eased herself into her chair and put her feet up. "I'll contact you tomorrow," she said curtly, then waved him off. 

Eliott stood there for a moment before turning around and rolling his eyes. "Drama Queen," he mumbled before exiting her office. 

"I heard that," she said, but he ignored her. She sat there for a second, miffed that he had refused her advances, even if he _was_ gay. Section Six employees were not supposed to have a sexual preference, they were supposed to be open to anything and everything. 

She thought of pouting, but was soon distracted as Vic and Mac were waking up. Vic was stroking Mac's back and kissing the top of his head, while Mac was kissing the chest under him. Suddenly, Victor smiled and held the other agent tightly in his arms. The Director was sure he was blushing. 

"Aaaaah, someone's truly in love." The Director leaned forward in her chair, and turned up the volume. 

Mac nuzzled the chest under him then brought his head up to look at Vic. He reached up and stroked his face. "You gave yourself to me." He kissed him. "You let me..." Then broke off before kissing him again. 

Vic pulled away for a breath. "No, Mac, you gave yourself to _me_. I've never felt that way before. You focused all of your attention on me, you gave _me_ your love." 

Both men kissed each other again, tongues sliding into mouths, and hands moving everywhere. Soon, both men were hard again and digging their erections into each other's hips. 

Mac broke away and started moving down Vic's chest, kissing and licking the smooth skin before going over to a nipple. Vic stiffened at the action at first, but then melted into Mac's touch. 

The Director felt her heart rate increase as she watched the agents kiss and lick each other's bodies. Vic got up on his knees and brought Mac up with him to nibble on his neck. So many times they had been in this position, but had moved stiffly, had been challenging each other. Something had definitely changed; they were now making love to each other. 

She caressed her cleavage as she watched Mac gently place Vic down to lie on the bed. Mac moved down the other agent's body with his tongue until he was at his hard cock. She gasped when Mac teased the stiff member; sucking and licking it, lapping up the fluid that leaked from it. 

His fingers moved down to Vic's opening, and found his partner receptive to his explorations. Vic moved his legs up so his knees were bent to give Mac easier access. Mac coated two fingers with lube and worked them into Victor, spreading the gel around, opening him up, and making him moan. The Director moaned along with him. 

Suddenly, he stopped and looked up at Victor. 

"Vic, can I... I want... " Mac was practically begging. 

Vic spread his legs wide, "Please, Mac. I need you." 

The Director's nipples stiffened and the wetness flowed between her legs as she anticipated what was to happen next. They were like two exotic animals stalking each other, tigers getting ready to mate. Both men's eyes shone with a lustful gleam that sent chills up her spine. Mac reached over to the bedside table. 

Her breathing was erratic as she watched Mac stroke himself for a moment before rolling the condom on his hard cock, and covering it liberally with lube. He stroked Vic's face, then positioned himself to enter him. 

"Wait... wait... there's something... " Vic gasped. "Just wait, Mac... just wait." He reached over to the bedside table on his side and brought out an object. "Cover your ears, babe," he said before raising his gun and shooting the camera. 

The Director jumped at the loud bang, and couldn't believe what just happened. She sat there, quivering, anticipating seeing her beautiful agents moving in tandem, sweaty skin glistening and gliding over each other... 

"Shit!" 

She picked up the phone, but then hung it up. She smiled down at the now blank monitor, she had seen enough for one night. And she'd get that camera fixed soon enough. 

Reaching under her desk, she brought out a bottle of Champagne. She smiled once more before leaving her office, Champagne cradled in the crook of her arm, to visit Section Six. 

THE END 

* * *

Once A Thief: V/M   
Rating: NC-17 for a some naughty words and m/m sex.   
Feedback pretty please! [email removed]   
Webpage: <http://denofsin.slashcity.tv/>   
Spoilers: LeFey's So Inclined series   
Sequel/Series: This is the final piece to LeFey's "So Inclined" series, and the stories "Warped" and "Connected" that were recently posted.   
Summary: Closure   
Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me, they belong to Alliance/Atlantis, although they like to get out once in awhile and play. Elliot and Section Six belong to LeFey. Scott belongs to me.   
Thanks to LeFey for inspiring me yet again! She also did supreme beta on short notice. All other mistakesare my own.   
12/99   
---


End file.
